Jade (Mortal Kombat)
Jade is a character in the Mortal Kombat video game series, and she is usually a hero but in Mortal Kombat 9 she played an antagonistic role throughout halfway of the story. One of the things Jade has that not to many other characters have is her own stage Jade's desert found in outworld. It was was once part of ancient Edenia after it some how came to outworld Jade became owner of the desert which became her home. Biography Jade is a false antagonist who made her first appearance in the Mortal Kombat tournament held by Shao Kahn spying on events for the emperor. She is a hero under the emperors control having no clue of his true intentions. Mortal Kombat II This was Jade's first appearance in the Mortal Kombat series she appears as a secret fighter. She is a false antagonist who really a hero working Emperor Shao Kahn around this time. Jade teleports into kombats standing in between two fighters giving them clues on how they can find her and face her. She stands in the background holds her fans bends and gives clues like "I am called Jade." or "I will meet in Goro's lair." to help them reach her. While appearing to give clues Jade was also secretly spying on the fights through out most of them she is unseen and is only noticed in the Living Forest sticking her head out from behind a tree. Mortal Kombat Trilogy During Sho Khan's invasion of Earthrealm Kitana was to be executed for treason and killing Mileena. But she escaped to Earthrealm the emperor who was angry about appointed Jade and Reptile to search Earthrealm for Princess Kitana and to capture her. Jade was told that Emperor Khan wanted Kitana back alive, but Reptile was told to bring Kitana back by any means necessary and tried to keep the plan a secret. When they finally found her Jade was torn between her loyalty to Shao Khan and Kitana. Because of her loyalty and strong will she decided to help Kitana and stop Reptile from killing her dear friend. Both of them joined Raiden and his allies. Unknown to Jade Kitana was on a mission resurrect her mother when Queen Sindel returned she helped Jade regain her memories. She remembered that she is Edenian and not an Outerworlder. Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Even though Jade was not under the emperors control anymore and made her choice to side with the the heroes of Earthrealm she hadn't fully made her choice yet during this time. Jade did not take part of anything during the Deadly Alliance by the time she made her choice she had arrived too late the heroes were killed by the dragon king Onaga along with her friend Kitana. Jade hid out of sight when she noticed Onaga coming Jade knew she couldn't face him yet because she is an assassin she works best unseen so she waited until the time of Mortal Kombat Deception to help the good guys and defeat Onaga. ''Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks'' Although she is usually a heroine in the Mortal Kombat series in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks she is a villain here. Jade was an unwilling baddie brainwashed by a spell used on her to make her evil. She, Mileena and Kitana worked together but when Liu Kang tried to help free Kitana from the spell both Jade and Mileena fought against him. Liu Kang, Jade and Mileena battled each other while Kitana was trapped in a forcefield during the fight Liu Kang used the some traps on Kitana's best friend and her half-sister to defeat them. He trapped them in cages and used the fire and spike traps to hurt them when the fight was almost over Liu Kang knocked Mileena out and stabbed Jade in the eyes with two daggers. After Kitana was rescued and back to normal Kung Lao noticed that Mileena was still alive and only unconscious unlike Jade. Kitana noticed that her longtime friend was dead and was sad but also angry at Liu Kang. When Mileena regained consciousness she noticed Jade was dead she told them Shao Kahn's plan and how they brainwashed Jade. Kitana still feeling upset about Jade's death was now angry with her stepfather instead. Kitana told Jade's corpse that she doesn't blame her childhood friend she blames her father Kitana then mentioned that Reptile must be with Mileena. Kitana's half-sister then escaped the heroes went after her Mileena took the daggers from Jade's eyes and left her body in the spot where she died. M''ortal Kombat Battlewave'' Jade has also had another villain in the Battlewave comics. The Edenian assassin and Smoke were sent by Shao Kahn to kill an injured Jax Briggs while he was resting in a hospital. But Jax woke up and defeats the two assassins. After their failure Shao Kahn sent Jade and Smoke to kill Johnny Cage and Jax while the two heroes were on a plane. Johnny and Jax defeated Smoke but by then Jade's plan succeeded the plan was damaged she grabbed parachute and left the heroes to their demise. Later Smoke and Jade are shown at Shao Kahn's wedding as the emperor tries to take Sonya Blade as his bride. The heroes eventually show up to stop Shao Kahn and his minions as the heroes and villains clash with each Kitana faces off her close friend Jade. ''Mortal Kombat 9'' Jade plays a minor antagonist role at the beginning and end of the Games. She try to stop Sonya Blade and Jax Briggs from fleeing with Kitana but is finally knocked out by Sonya. Later, she trades blows with Jax, Raiden and Johnny in the armory of the palace but is eventually defeated and knocked out by the special agent. When Kitana tries to go to a place where she was forbidden to go, Jade Tries to stop her but she can not do anything against the princess Edenien and is knockout. When Jade is killed by Sindel she is then resurrected by the sorcerer Quan Chi and transformed into stooge by him. She is finally summoned by the sorcerer to confront Raiden but the god of thunder flees before even fighting. She is no longer seen during the rest of the game. In her arcade ending before she has her heart ripped out by Sindel Jade enters a strange realm and meets a mysterious woman who tells her she most re-image Shao Kahn's death the woman possesses Jade she then wakes up in Earthreal. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Unlike the other fallen heroes who were turned into undead revenants by Quan Chi Jade was nowhere to be seen. Jade was only seen as a spirit in Kitana's semi-canonical (Kitana did become Netherrealm co-ruler) arcade ending trying to help her best friend. How did she manage to free herself, if she did, from Quan Chi remains mystery. Although Jade is not a playable character, doesn't have a main part and is not with the with other Revenants in the game there are a few things about the character. Her spirit appears in an arcade ending Kitana also uses Jade's staff to honor her friend. Jade is also a boss is the Mortal Kombat X Mobile game app. Although Jade is a boss in the video game app she is not listed as being on either side hero or villain so where she stands during this is unknown. Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Jade appears as a supporting antagonist in the film Mortal Kombat: Annihilation. She first reveals herself when she fights Liu Kang, after the latter searches for his inner Animality. When the fight is over, she offers to help Liu defeat Shao Kahn and save Princess Kitana. Jade was sent by Shao Kahn to seduce Liu Kang and make forget all about Kitana and than kill him. When that plan fails she tries to kill him in a fight after failing to do so she lies saying that this is just another test. Jade lies again telling him that she is an ally Liu Kang believes and unknowingly decides to fall her to the Temple of the Elder Gods where the emperor Outworld has ambush waiting. On their Jade and Liu Kang meet up with the Earthrealm warriors Liu introduces Jade to them but Kitana and Sonya don't trust her. After freeing Kitana and capturing Sindel the heroes try to free the Edenian queen from Sho Khan's control inside the Elder Gods Temple. Plan to free Kitana's mother than a smiling Jade eventually relives that she has be working for Shao Kahn the hole time. Liu Kang tells Jade that die for lying to them the female assassin gets scared after hearing this and watches in fear as the ambush fails. Sindel uses her powers to escape and Jade being an assassin sneaks out of the temple with no one noticing until after she has already left. Later Shao Kahn is upset with Jade because incompetent failure the female assassin told him that she followed all his plan and carried out every oder. Though she did succeed in earning the heroes trust and luring them into a trap she failed to kill them which was something Shao Kahn wouldn't forgive her for. Jade tells him that she and Sindel couldn't defeat the heroes even though Jade told the truth Shao Kahn would rather have them die try to fight the Earthrealm heroes rather runaway. Sindel comes to Jade's defense but the emperor stops her he turns back around to Jade and decides to have her killed as punishment for her failure. Personality Jade's personality is a Scorpio which is revealed in her Girls Gone Wired video. Scorpio's are loyal, strong willed, honest, determined, caring, brave, devoted, they have great memories, selfless, dependable, easy to please, they have self-control, passionate and strong. They don't like being provoked, insulted, conflict or drama. They are fine on the outside but they keep their chaos hidden inside. However when they let their angry out they quickly get over it but they never forget it. A Scorpio knows when a person is hiding something and brings it into the light they sense the darkness, anger, rage and negative energy in side a person. A Scorpio wants the same respect that they give to others. Even when a Scorpio is upset with their they are still loyal and forgiving to their friends them of course they don't forget but never give up on them. But they are also not blindly loyal they know when not to follow there with somethings. Jade is beautiful just like all Scorpio's she likes fighting in tournaments for fun because a Scorpio likes action.' '''While Scorpios are respectful, kind, loving, trustworthy to their friends they are also secretive, sassy, sarcastic and suspicious of people that they don't kno Jade has shown her sarcastic, sassy, self-assured side to her enemies and in her Girls Gone Wired video. Jade is mysterious, observant, strategic like many assassins and Scorpios. Her zodiac sign is also known for its mischievous, confident, proud, tough love, compassion, stubborn, private, energetic, empathetic and ambitious characteristics. Powers and Abilities Jade is a member of the Edenian people she therefore possesses like her fellows a very long life as well as some magical power. She can use a sort of aura to increase her power or that of her weapons. Being the bodyguard of Kitana, Jade mastery of numerous techniques of combat and also was trained to spy and assassination. She mainly fights with a metal stick and a kind of boomerang equipped of blades named Razorang. Quotes Gallery Jade-Ending2.png Jade-Ending3.png Jade-Ending1.png Jade-MortalKombat9.2.png|Jade obeying her orders about keeping an eye on Kitana. Jade-Knockout1.png Jade-MortalKombat9.3.png|Jade trying to stop Kitana from going to the Flesh Pits. Jade-Knockout2.png Jade-MortalKombat9.5.png|Jade before knocking Baraka out. Jade-beforedeath1.png Jade-beforedeath2.png Jade-beforedeath3.png JadeKill.png Jade-Death.png Screen_Shot_2015-04-18_at_1.41.15_PM.png|Jade's spirit cameo in Kitana's ending for Mortal Kombat X. jade-mk9end3.png|The mysterious woman who possesses Jade. Jade01.jpg|Jade trying to stop Smoke and have him listen to her. Hiding-2.png|Jade in the Living Forest spying on the fighters in Mortal Kombat II. Jade_mk9_ending.png|Jade possessed by the mysterious woman. 218px-285px-1786182-jade mortal kombat.png|Mk9 Jade-mkxm-render.png|MKX Mobile Jade,_Smoke_and_Sub-Zero_preparing_to_attack_Raiden-1.jpg|Jade's short role as one of Quan Chi's revenants in Mortal Kombat (2011). Jadesm.jpg|Jade as a villain in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. lg_mkm_em03-1.jpg|Liu Kang vs Jade, Kitana and Mileena in Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. Irina_Pantaeva_as_Jade.jpg|Jade featured as a villain in the movie Mortal Kombat Annihilation. Jade Mortal Kombat comics..jpg|Jade and Smoke as Shao Kahn's villainy assassins in the Mortal Kombat Battlewave comics. Jade Mortal Kombat Battlewave.jpg|Evil possessed Jade vs her best friend Kitana. Queen_Sindel's_Statue_in_Jade's_Desert.png|Jade's desert with a broken statue of Queen Sindel. 218px-285px-1786182-jade mortal kombat.png JadeHD2.jpg Trivia *Jade's race varies from game to game. She is normally African, but has on occasion been Asian as well, notably in ''Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Femme Fatale Category:Friend of the hero Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incompetent Category:Control Freaks Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Assassin Category:Humanoid Category:Undead Category:Thugs Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Dimwits Category:Fighter Category:Elementals Category:Magic Category:Deceased Category:Pawns Category:Mischievous Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Perverts Category:Betrayed Category:Successful Category:Female Category:Brutes Category:Trickster Category:Honorable Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protective Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Enforcer Category:Strategic Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Scapegoat Category:Thrill-Seekers